


A Beautiful Surrender

by Lucifleur



Series: Loving with All Our Hearts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to other sites, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/pseuds/Lucifleur
Summary: Aziraphale has a scene in mind that involves bringing his recalcitrant pet demon to heel, and Crowley is all too happy to bend to his will.“Couldn’t you just use me, Sir?” Crowley pleaded. Aziraphale walked around the bed, and the blindfold was pulled off. He blinked in the light and licked his lips. “If I’m to be kept and trained as your loyal pet, won’t you please fuck me? I want Sir’s cock so much.” He pouted dramatically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you want some dom Aziraphale and you've just gotta write it yourself.

Crowley was pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly with his wineglass and coming very close to spilling it. “It’s... it’ssss I mean, I mean, it’s like, of course, of _course_ , Gabriel would be a dick to _me_ , I’m.... I’m the enemy! B—but, uhhhh,” slurred Crowley, taking a messy sip of wine and pushing his sunglasses up to rest on his head. 

“Right, yeah,” murmured Aziraphale, watching him pace from the couch. 

“But, but, but when I was being you,” Crowley said, flopping down next to him and curling into a slouch. “When I was... when I was you, he was so _mean_ to you! To me, to you.”

“Yeah,” said Aziraphale, nodding slowly and patting Crowley’s shoulder. 

“I love you, and you’re just so _good_. But he’s so mean to you, angel. He’s such a tool,” he said, tearily. 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too. But, uh. Theor... Thet... We might never have to see him again,” he pointed out. They’d gotten a message a few days ago that they were both banished to Earth as ‘punishment.’ But that should more or less mean the end of Heaven and Hell interfering with their lives. There’d been a certain amount of _celebration_ at that. 

“If he ever says another... another _word_ to you! I’ll kill ’im. Kill ’im with m’ bare hands,” growled Crowley, spilling wine on his black shirt. “Aw, shit.” He started fumbling with the buttons without putting down his glass. Aziraphale giggled as Crowley only succeeded in spilling more wine on himself in the process.

“Lemme, lemme help,” he muttered, setting his glass down and unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt for him with some difficulty. Crowley put his head in his hands. 

“Angel, oh angel. Y—y’know what? We don’t have to fuckin’ uh.... buttons! It’s, we can just, we can just,” said Crowley, snapping his fingers and making his shirt disappear. 

“You! You are so right,” said Aziraphale, resting his curly head on his bare chest. 

“ ’M always right,” Crowley murmured, putting his arm around him. 

“No, no you’re not, you silly billy,” he mumbled into his chest. Crowley scoffed.

“And when have I been wrong?”

“You.... you’re wrong about stuff all the time, like, uh...” 

“You can’t think of anything! Ha!”

“That’s, that’s because I’m drunk, Crowley, not because you’re always right, which you’re not,” Aziraphale said, lifting his head to plant a lazy kiss on his lips. Crowley willed his wineglass to the table and gripped Aziraphale’s hair, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He ran a hand down his back, and Aziraphale brushed his fingers across his bare stomach and down further to his waistband. 

“Is that how it’s going to be?” murmured Crowley. Aziraphale nodded and climbed into his lap. He pressed close, his waistcoat and shirt rubbing against Crowley’s bare skin, kissing him again. Crowley held him by his hips and rocked up into him as Aziraphale kissed down his neck. Aziraphale squeaked and wiggled his hips in Crowley’s lap, feeling his erection pressing up against him. “Enjoying yourself?” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale blushed. 

“I... I like knowing the effect I have on you,” he said. 

“Oh, you have a great many effects on me, angel,” he whispered in his ear, and Aziraphale shivered. 

“I, ah, have a proposition for you.”

“Are we not already...” Crowley trailed off, gesturing to Aziraphale and himself. 

“Well yes, but it’s a more specific suggestion,” said Aziraphale, sitting back slightly.

“Go on,” Crowley purred.

“Well, we should sober up first, all the sources I read were very clear about that point,” said Aziraphale. Crowley raised an eyebrow but nodded. They both concentrated on removing the alcohol from their bodies. Aziraphale made a face, and Crowley passed him a glass of water he hadn’t been holding a second ago. He took a sip, then Crowley did as well, swishing the water around his mouth. Aziraphale climbed off his lap and sat next to him, wringing his hands. 

“Sorry, angel, did you say sources? Does that mean you’ve been doing some sexy, sexy research?” asked Crowley, grinning. 

“Yes. I had something in mind, and I wanted to be sure I did it right. And safely,” said Aziraphale, drawing himself up. 

"Of course, of course. I understand,” said Crowley, backing off from teasing him. He liked flustering him, but this wasn’t the time. “What did you have in mind?” Aziraphale bit his lip and tangled his hands in his lap. 

“Have you heard of... BDSM?” he said after a long moment. Crowley’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. 

“I’m familiar with the concept,” he said carefully. 

“What I had in mind was that... that I might dominate you,” said Aziraphale, equally carefully. Crowley was glad he wasn’t drinking any more, because he definitely would have spat it everywhere. He kept his face neutral with great effort. Aziraphale was looking unwaveringly at his own hands.

“I could get into that. So, I’d be giving up control, and then what?” he said slowly.

“Well,” started Aziraphale, perking up. “That’s the beauty of it. We decide all of it. We talk about it beforehand, about what you want and don’t want, about what I want and don’t want. And there’s what they called a ‘safe-word,’ so either of us can call a halt at any time we want. They’ve really put a lot of thought into this.” Crowley nodded along.

“They certainly have. And so have you, it seems,” he said, smiling. Aziraphale huffed slightly.

“I suppose so. Just recently though. So, uh. Is that something you’re interested in, dearest?” said Aziraphale, finally meeting his gaze. Crowley nodded again. 

“Yeah. Yes,” he said. Aziraphale smiled at him, altogether too sweetly for the current topic of discussion. 

“Oh, good. So, uh, for a safe word, several of them recommend using a system of green, yellow and red. So—”

“Like traffic lights, yeah,” Crowley interrupted. Aziraphale gaped at him for full second.

“Oh. Yes,” Aziraphale nodded in realization. 

“Did... did you not make that connection?” said Crowley, stifling a smile. 

“Not really, no. You break all the traffic laws anyway, so I try not to think about them too much,” said Aziraphale stiffly. 

“Ok, so green for go ahead, yellow for pause, and red for stop,” he prompted. 

“Right. So, in terms of what you might want...”

* * *

Aziraphale checked the cuffs for a third time in as many minutes. They were padded and perfectly comfortable as they bound Crowley’s wrists behind his back. They were also purple, which Aziraphale thought contrasted beautifully with Crowley’s pale skin, which was entirely on display, because he was naked. He was also kneeling on the floor of Aziraphale’s bedroom, sitting back on his heels. 

“Aziraphale, they’re fine. Even if they were cutting off circulation, or whatever, it would hardly matter. I’m a demon.”

“I suppose so, but I’m just heeding the advice about safety and whatnot,” said Aziraphale uneasily. He’d removed his jacket and bowtie which made him seem almost naked, which was patently untrue given how many layers he still had on, but Crowley so rarely saw him without his beloved jacket. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? You seem nervous, angel,” said Crowley, his eyes following him around the room. 

“I’m the one who should be asking you that,” Aziraphale muttered, rapidly tapping the riding crop against his palm.

“We could do this the other way around, if that would make you feel better. I could be dominant,” Crowley suggested. 

“No, no. I’ll just need a moment to collect myself,” said Aziraphale, setting down the riding crop and picking up a strip of black cloth. He crouched behind Crowley, wrapping the cloth around his eyes and tying it deftly. A moment’s pause. “I am honored and humbled by the trust you’re putting in me, Crowley,” he said solemnly. 

“Oh for someone’s sake,” he said, rolling his eyes behind the blindfold and trying not to laugh, so full of love it might spill over. Aziraphale stood, and he heard him moving away behind him, shifting things on the table. 

“You know, demon,” he said, conversationally. “You’ve been _very_ wicked recently. Trying to tempt an angel?” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, coming to stand in front of Crowley. “I suppose you can’t help yourself, given that you’re steeped in sin. Had the divinity burnt away by desire.” Crowley’s chin was tilted up by the tip of the riding crop, and he flushed as he felt Aziraphale’s gaze on him. “But I have a theory. Do you want to hear my theory, fiend?” Crowley shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “I think demons like you can be kept, trained. Repurposed.” Crowley felt something leather touch his cock from underneath, but it wasn’t the riding crop. That was still at his throat. It must be Aziraphale’s shoe. He whimpered. “Do you like the sound of that?”

“I like the sound of you using me to pleasure yourself,” said Crowley jauntily, quirking his eyebrows.

“Well it doesn’t really matter what you think. You must be punished for your depraved actions,” said Aziraphale, mildly. He walked back to the table, then crouched behind him. He snapped his fingers, and Crowley’s hole was suddenly loose and just about dripping with lubricant. He bit his lip at the feeling, shivering at the gust of cool air reaching his inner walls. He felt something, slightly cool, silicone, pressing against his miraculously stretched entrance, slipping inside him easily, and he moaned. It was conical, but narrowed after the widest point; a buttplug. It filled him nicely but stopped just short of reaching his prostate. It shifted inside him as Aziraphale pressed a button on the base, and it started to vibrate. Just a low buzz at first, but he pressed on it a few more times, and it ramped up to a more intense setting, delicious shockwaves reverberating through him from the inside out as it hummed. Crowley groaned and moved his hips, trying to force it deeper as Aziraphale stood. “Just look at you. So greedy.” 

“Mmm, I’d love to have your cock in me instead of a toy. It would really show me the error of my waysss,” hissed Crowley, arching his back and licking his lips lasciviously. 

“Incredible. You’re captured, defeated, at my mercy, and you’re still trying to tempt me,” said Aziraphale. He slapped his face hard, with the back of his hand, whipping his head around. Crowley gasped as his cheek grew hot from the impact, and his cock grew harder. 

“Ohhh, yes! Take your anger out on me, angel. Hurt me, use me, abuse me. Why don’t we see if you can fuck the evil right out of me?” said Crowley, his voice a deep rumble. Aziraphale slapped him again, on the other cheek. He panted and rolled his head, cracking his neck and grinning.

“Your words cannot touch me, you devious thing.”

“But you can touch me. You can touch me anywhere you like. I’m yoursss for the taking, angel,” he hissed. Aziraphale moved behind him, and he felt the riding crop tracing the curve of his buttock before there was a sharp pain. Then another, and another. Crowley found himself clenching at each strike, which drove the plug further into him, teasing his prostate. He moaned loudly as Aziraphale struck him several more times, his skin turning red under the blows. 

“You will address me as ‘Sir,’ do you understand?” 

“I understand that you’re enjoying this almost as much as I am,” Crowley taunted. Aziraphale grabbed his hair, tight enough to hurt, and yanked his head back. 

“I said, do you understand?” he growled.

“Yes, Sir,” he spat, like it was an insult. Aziraphale released his grip and stepped back slightly. There was a rustle of fabric, then soft sounds of skin on skin. He must be touching himself. Crowley grinned. “Do I detect the sounds of aghhhk—” Crowley stopped short with a gurgle of surprise. Aziraphale had shoved his cock directly into his throat as he was speaking, choking him. He had nearly toppled over backwards, but Aziraphale put a hand on the back of his head and started thrusting savagely. Crowley moaned and sucked at the cock in his mouth as Aziraphale fucked his throat.

“That shut you up,” remarked Aziraphale. A thread of drool worked its way down his chin as Crowley savored his cock, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and whimpering in pleasure. “There you go. Deep down, you know your place, don’t you? On your knees, worshipping me.” Crowley whined, wiggling his hips and curling his hands into fists, wishing he could touch him. Aziraphale pulled back, drawing his cock out of Crowley’s mouth. He found himself leaning forward to chase the angel’s erection, unwilling to give it up quite yet. “So eager,” whispered Aziraphale, petting his hair. Crowley shuddered and licked his lips. Aziraphale grabbed his upper arm and pulled. “Stand,” he said sharply. Crowley struggled to his feet, and Aziraphale guided him to take a few steps, then shoved him suddenly. He took an uncertain step, his leg running into something, and fell forward from the waist, panicking for a moment before he hit the mattress. His face ended up smushed into the sheets, his hips in the air, feet still on the floor. He felt Aziraphale step behind him and grab his buttocks, smarting from the riding crop, and the movement shifted the buttplug inside him. 

“Does this mean you’re going to fuck me properly, Sir? I want your cock so badly, and you’ve been teasing me for ages. Aren’t you supposed to be merciful?” whined Crowley in mock desperation, pushing up into his touch and trying to rut against his crotch. Aziraphale held him more firmly, tight enough to stop his movement, and smacked his ass, jostling the still vibrating plug. 

“Be quiet, serpent,” said Aziraphale, stepping back. A pause hung in the air for a long moment, then it was broken by a sharp thwack as the riding crop came down again on Crowley’s bottom, harder than before. He shouted and clenched his hands into fists. He was struck again and again, the crop raising inflamed welts across his ass and thighs. Crowley’s cock was leaking onto the sheets as he rocked back and forth from his squirming.

“If you’re not careful, Sir, I’ll make a mess on your bed. And then you’ll just have to punish me more,” panted Crowley, grinding his hips against the sheets and trying to make the plug hit his prostate by clenching and releasing his muscles. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled, hard, tossing him onto his back. He whined at the loss of stimulation, his chest heaving. Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully. 

“What to do with you,” he mused. “It’s not much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it.”

“Couldn’t you just use me, Sir?” Crowley pleaded. His pretend craving was starting to be real. Aziraphale walked around the bed, and the blindfold was pulled off. He blinked in the light and licked his lips. “If I’m to be kept and trained as your loyal pet, won’t you please fuck me? I want Sir’s cock so much.” He pouted dramatically. Aziraphale smiled down at him indulgently and patted his cheek.

“Very well. Since you beg so prettily. Now, can I take the handcuffs off, or are you going to be wicked?” he said calmly. 

“I’ll be good for you, Sir, I promise,” he panted. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and the cuffs unlocked. Crowley pulled his hands in front of him, rolling his sore shoulders, and handing him the cuffs. “Where do you want me, Sir?”

“On your back, holding your legs open,” said Aziraphale, as coolly as if he’d been asking Crowley to pass him a bottle of wine. Crowley scrambled to obey, resting his head on the pillow and hooking his hands around his thighs to hold himself open, displaying himself. The welts from the riding crop flamed up in pain as they pressed against the sheets, and he whimpered, his hole fluttering around the plug. Aziraphale had walked a few steps away, and Crowley craned his neck to see him. 

“Sir?”

“Patience is a virtue, pet,” said Aziraphale, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Well, that explains why I don’t have any,” said Crowley, petulantly. Aziraphale was next to the bed in an instant, striking him sharply across the face. He let go of his legs in surprise.

“You will not talk back to me,” he bit out, his face twisted in anger. Crowley whimpered, not wanting to upset his master. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said in a small voice, looking away and going back to holding his legs open as he’d been ordered to. Aziraphale stepped away to finish undressing, and Crowley squirmed. The vibrations were driving him mad, and he needed more, needed Aziraphale to touch him, fill him, let him cum. The bed dipped as Aziraphale sat down and crawled towards him. Crowley licked his lips and held his legs further apart. Aziraphale pressed a button on the plug, and the vibrations stopped. It was blessed relief, but it left him aching, wanting. Aziraphale wiggled the plug, starting to pull gently, easing it out of him, his attention entirely focused on the task at hand. The absence left Crowley’s hole feeling terribly empty, clenching on nothing. Aziraphale slipped two fingers inside him, stretching and playing with his sensitive rim, pulling a high whine from his throat.

“So desperate, my beautiful boy. Are you sure you aren’t a succubus?” murmured Aziraphale. 

“Please, Sir, please let me feel your cock inside me, please,” begged Crowley. Aziraphale grabbed hips and pulled him onto his lap, before lining up his cock and pressing inside in one firm thrust. Crowley moaned low in his throat, his hands coming up to tangle in his own hair, wrapping his legs around Aziraphale’s waist. “Ohhh, thank you, Sir. You feel so much better than that toy.” Aziraphale adjusted his grip, deliberately scratching his nails along the abused skin of his ass. Crowley cried out, clenching around him. 

“Glad to know you have some manners, pet,” he said wryly. Aziraphale rolled his hips, and Crowley whined needily. Aziraphale dug his fingernails into his skin more firmly and started fucking him faster, using Crowley for his pleasure. The slapping of skin on skin filled the room, along with the quiet, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out. The pain and pleasure were starting to blend together until Crowley felt like he was melting, being held and molded by Aziraphale’s skillful hands. 

“Ah, it feels so good, Sir,” he whimpered. “I love being used, but...” 

“But what?” prompted Aziraphale, speeding up his thrusts. 

“I—I only want _you_ to use me, Sir, I don’t want to be shared.” 

“Is that right? You want to be my personal, private fucktoy?” Aziraphale said, smirking. Crowley nodded, panting. “You want to be fucked morning and night? You want your hole to get so used to my cock it feels wrong unless I’m inside you?”

“Fuck, Sir, please,” whimpered Crowley. Aziraphale changed the angle of his thrusts, fucking Crowley harder. Aziraphale was close to cumming and a little surprised at how easily the filthy words were coming from his mouth.

“I’ll feed you my cum until it’s the only thing you want,” growled Aziraphale, leaning forward and grabbing Crowley roughly by the hair. “There’ll be no room for evil inside you, soon. Your mind will be so sex-addled that the only thoughts you will have are of me, my cock, my cum.”

“Please! Please, Sir, I only want to pleasure you, to service you,” Crowley whimpered. 

“Touch yourself,” said Aziraphale through gritted teeth. “Cum for me.” Crowley wrapped a hand around his cock as Aziraphale fucked him and stroked himself desperately. He came with a pitchy moan, spilling on his stomach and clenching around Aziraphale’s cock. Pleasant frissons ran up and down his body as he relaxed, breathing hard. Aziraphale kept fucking him, thrusting into his pliant body, his fingers clenching around Crowley’s hips. Crowley smiled up at him and blew him a kiss. Aziraphale slammed his hips into him, releasing deep inside with a groan. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Crowley murmured as Aziraphale pulled out. 

“So are you, darling. Absolutely divine,” said Aziraphale tenderly. He waved a hand and the cum disappeared from Crowley’s stomach, then the welts and redness calmed down and healed themselves. Aziraphale let himself collapse next to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lazily. “And how are you feeling, beloved? Did you have fun?”

“Feel kinda sleepy, but really good. I um. I didn’t love the part when you said not to talk back to you. It seemed like you were disappointed in me,” said Crowley indistinctly, speaking into the pillow. 

“Ohh, sweetheart, I was just playing. I’m never disappointed in you.”

“I know, angel.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, then. Keep the admonishments lighthearted and sexy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer still, almost on top of him and stroked his back, running his hand up and down, up and down, as they both drifted towards sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley ran a finger under the leather collar he was wearing, adjusting it slightly so that the heart-shaped ‘lock’ sat nestled in the hollow of his throat. It was the only thing he was wearing, and he could feel Aziraphale’s gaze on him. It sent a hot little thrill down his spine to be so... attended to.

“Comfortable?” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded, resting his hands on his thighs as he knelt on the floor. “And what do you say to stop?"

“Yellow for pause, red for stop,” said Crowley obediently.

“And if your mouth is occupied?”

“Snap twice or tap out,” he replied. Aziraphale smiled, pleased, and God, if Crowley wouldn’t do anything to keep that smile on his angel’s face. Luckily for him, Aziraphale smiled easily these days, and no great acts of bravado were necessary.

“Good. Ready?” he said, running a hand through Crowley’s hair.

“Ready, angel,” he purred, already melting under his gentle touch. Aziraphale left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and waited. The start of the scene was that he was coming home after being gone for the day to find Crowley in the midst of ‘misbehaving.’ Crowley breathed out and slid his hands up his stomach to his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples as he shivered slightly. He clambered onto the bed, kneading his fingers through the softness of the comforter and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling Aziraphale’s scent and starting to shift his hips to press his stiffening cock against the bed.

He wasn’t supposed to get himself off without Sir’s permission, but Sir had been gone _all day,_ and he wanted him so _badly._ And perhaps, if Sir caught him trying to pleasure himself, he might even be punished. He folded his legs under him to better rut against the bed and began moaning slightly. The cloth dragged at his cock, the friction making him harder and harder, but oh, it wasn’t enough. He wanted his master to touch him, fuck him, anything, even if he just let him hump his leg. Crowley was so caught up in the thoughts and sensations that he didn’t hear the door opening, but he did hear Aziraphale clear his throat pointedly. He froze, looking up at him guiltily, peeking out from the depths of the pillow coyly as the moment stretched. Aziraphale strode into the room, smiling almost sadistically.

“Well, well, well. What do have we here?” murmured Aziraphale, raking his eyes up and down Crowley’s flushed body. Crowley scrambled off the bed and knelt on the floor, crawling over to him. “I think someone was being naughty,” he said, taking Crowley’s jaw in his hand, tilting his face up. Crowley panted and licked his lips. His hard cock was fully on display, curving up toward his stomach, very nearly dripping with it.

“I’m sorry, Sir. But left you me alone all day, and I want you so much, Sir, please,” Crowley whined, bringing his hands up to grasp Aziraphale’s pant leg.

“Very well, my sweet boy,” said Aziraphale indulgently, stroking his hair. “But what happens when you’re naughty?”

“I... I get punished, Sir,” Crowley said breathlessly, clinging to his angel.

“That’s right,” said Aziraphale, snapping his fingers. A cool, metal cock ring appeared around the base of Crowley’s flushed cock, and he whimpered at the feeling, pressing his face against Aziraphale’s soft thigh.

“Please, Sir, please,” Crowley repeated, running his hands up to worship the curve of Aziraphale’s stomach, nuzzling into the crotch of his trousers. Aziraphale complied with the unspoken request and picked Crowley up as if he didn’t weigh a thing, letting the demon wrap arms and legs around him and burrow his face in his shoulder. Aziraphale stroked up and down his back as he walked them to the bed, his other hand supporting some of his weight.

“There’s my sweet boy, there we go. I know how much you need me,” Aziraphale said softly. He could feel the hardness of Crowley’s cock but knew he couldn’t find release like this. “You just got lonely, hmm?” Crowley nodded, making an affirmative noise. “I know, I know. I’m not usually gone for so long, so I expect you’re not used to being left alone.” Crowley nodded again, wrapping himself around Aziraphale like a vine. “So precious. And so needy.”

“It’s true. I need you so much, Sir. I need you to fuck me and fill me and take me. My slutty hole needs Sir’s thick cock, and I just couldn’t help myself, Sir,” Crowley said all in a rush, flicking his tongue out to taste the soft skin of Aziraphale’s neck.

“I know, sweet thing. But you must be punished before you’re allowed to have my cock,” he said, setting Crowley down on the bed, unwinding his long limbs from his torso. Crowley whined, not wanting to let go. “Off you get, on all fours.” Crowley whined again, petulantly, but did as he was bid. Aziraphale ran his hands up and down Crowley’s arse, kneading and gripping, then pulling him apart to expose his hole. Crowley arched back into his touch, and Aziraphale gave one last rub, then drew his hand back and spanked him, hard. Crowley gasped, tensing. Aziraphale struck him again, on the other side, turning both buttocks pink. Crowley buried his face in the pillow, his back arching to keep his ass raised as he whined and panted. Aziraphale struck him again and again, making the blood rush to surface of his skin until his bottom was warm and red. Aziraphale then switched to a glancing blow with the flat of his palm, making Crowley yelp in surprise, then groan in pleasure as it lit a fire under his skin. It stung deliciously, and Aziraphale repeated the action several more times as Crowley dripped onto the sheets, the impacts jarring the drops of precum as they beaded at the tip of his cock. With four harder slaps, Aziraphale was finished and took a moment of admire his work before he rubbed soothing circles over the abused skin of Crowley’s ass, making him sigh.

“Ahh, thank you, Sir,” he murmured. Aziraphale smiled as he turned Crowley to lie on his back.

“I’m starting to wonder if you misbehaved on purpose, you devious thing,” said Aziraphale, smiling. Crowley said nothing, just bit his lip and looked at up him through his eyelashes. “Touch yourself for me,” he added. Crowley wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself slowly, letting out little gasps and sighs. Aziraphale watched, with all the attention he would pay to a rare first edition just added to his collection, his lightning blue eyes fixed on the movements of Crowley’s slender fingers. It was intoxicating, and Crowley preened under his gaze, bending his knees and spreading his legs to expose himself further, trying to entice Aziraphale into action. Aziraphale shifted and raised a hand, but only to undo his bowtie. Crowley let out a breath of exasperation and began twisting his hand when he reached the tip of his cock, smearing precum over his fingers. Aziraphale remained silent and began undressing himself the human way, unhurriedly, button by button. Crowley raised his hand to his mouth and flicked out his tongue, licking the fluid from his fingers, then resumed stroking himself, moaning louder.

“Won’t you touch me, Sir? Your hands feel so much better than my own,” Crowley said, prompting him.

“In a moment, pet,” said Aziraphale calmly, who was folding his clothes as he went. “I do so enjoy watching you, and besides, I can hardly see to you properly while I’m fully dressed.” Crowley was sure he was deliberately going slowly just to tease him. He whined again as he continued touching himself. Sir had already made him wait all day, and he was wearing a cock ring and stroking himself so prettily, and Sir _still_ wasn’t touching him. Finally, Aziraphale was finished and sat, naked, beside him on the bed. Crowley relaxed back into the bed, letting his hands fall to his sides. Aziraphale ran his hands up and down his inner thighs, then gently pulled his legs further apart and ran a dry thumb over his twitching hole. Crowley bit his lip again, harder, as Aziraphale pressed down but not in, then removed his thumb altogether. He stroked a line up his perineum then teased the tip of his cock with his fingernail.

“Oh! I need you inside me, Sir, please,” Crowley gasped, squirming on the soft pink sheets.

“Of course, sweet thing. I won’t make you wait any longer,” crooned Aziraphale, moving to kneel between his legs. Crowley closed his eyes, breathing out with relief. Finally, Sir would prepare him with a miracle and let him feel his beautiful cock fucking his slutty ass. Something slick pressed at his hole, slipping inside him, but it was only one of Sir’s fingers. His eyes flew open, and he made a fussy sound of complaint. “Is something the matter? I’m inside you, after all,” said Aziraphale, a smile in his voice. He began gently moving his finger inside him, clearly intent on preparing him by hand.

“But I need more, Sir,” Crowley whined, pouting up at his angel. Aziraphale calmly withdrew his finger, then pushed back in with two fingers.

“So demanding,” said Aziraphale, amused. “And just think, you used to be a fearsome demon, didn’t you? Tempter of kings, you were. Now look.” Aziraphale thrust his fingers against Crowley’s prostate, making him whimper in pleasure. He was flushed and sweating, his eyes blown wide, legs spread so wantonly. “Now you’re just my sweet little fucktoy, aren’t you? Rutting against my bed when you’ve gone too long without my cock. And you _like_ it.”

“I do! I love it. I’m so grateful, Sir. So grateful that you trained my to be your cockslave, your cumslut,” Crowley said, pressing back against Aziraphale’s hand to force his fingers deeper inside him. “But please, Sir, I’m ready for you, please fuck me. My hole misses your long, thick cock.” He pouted again, looking up at Aziraphale with wide eyes. Aziraphale smiled, rolling his eyes slightly as he shifted position, leaning over Crowley and gently tilting his hips up. Crowley’s bound cock lay forgotten against his lean stomach as the cock ring warmed to his body heat.

“You’re spoiled rotten, you are,” he murmured. “Were you this much of a slut before I captured you?” He slicked up his cock with a thought then slowly and steadily pushed inside Crowley’s eager body. Crowley sighed, the tension leaving him as he was filled with Sir’s heavenly cock.

“N-no, Sir. I... I was pretending to be in control all the time, and I’d never... never laid with a human,” Crowley stuttered, mind clouded with pleasure as Aziraphale began to thrust.

“And all you really needed to let go and abandon your wicked ways was a good, hard, fuck,” growled Aziraphale punctuating each word with a sharp thrust, driving his cock directly against Crowley’s prostate. Crowley gasped, fluttering his fingers and grasping at Aziraphale’s shoulders. The white hot pleasure coiled and sparked through him, unable to help him find release, left to roil in the pit of his hips.

“Oh, yes, fuck! Once you gave me your cock for the first time I knew I was meant to be yours, Sir,” said Crowley, wrapping his legs around Aziraphale’s hips and linking his ankles behind his back. “Yours alone to fuck and ah!” He broke off as Aziraphale stroked and pinched his nipple. “And to use, h-however you want.”

“And does my pretty boy want to cum?” said Aziraphale, bracing himself on one hand and brushing Crowley’s hair off his face with the other, cradling his cheek. Crowley turned his head and flicked his forked tongue out to tickle his palm.

“Yes, Sir, I do want to cum. Your cock always makes me feel so good, Sir,” gasped Crowley, his hands splayed on his own chest, teasing his nipples, as he was rocked back and forth by the force of Aziraphale fucking him.

“Oh, you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” said Aziraphale, snapping his fingers to remove the cock ring. On the next thrust in, Crowley came explosively on his stomach, mouth hanging open on a silent moan. He slumped back into the bed, his legs twitching, eyes fluttering. Aziraphale came inside him a moment later, gently fucking him through it. He pulled out slowly and lay down next to him, resting a hand on his chest, feeling his strong fast pulse.

“Fuck, angel, that was amazing,” murmured Crowley, cleaning himself with a thought and burrowing deeper into the blankets they were lying on top of, curling up against Aziraphale.

“Glad you liked it, my darling boy,” said Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to his soft lips. “Did you... did you like the dialogue?” he added, a little uncertainly, undoing Crowley’s collar and tossing it off the bed.

“I fucking loved it, I did,” said Crowley dreamily. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. I also kind of liked that I didn’t have to choose to be a demon or not, you know what I mean?”

“I think I do, dearest. And thank you. I did hope you’d like it, I prepared some of it ahead of time,” said Aziraphale. Crowley groaned, his voice full of exasperation and love.

“Oh my God, Aziraphale, Jesus Christ! You wrote your lines ahead of time?”

“Sketched it out, maybe,” muttered Aziraphale. Then indignantly, “What was I supposed to do, improvise?”

“I, uh. I think most people do, yeah,” grinned Crowley.

“Oh hush, you serpent,” said Aziraphale, a smile teasing his lips.

“Love you, angel.”

“And I love you too, my dearest Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment, I live for the applesauce 
> 
> Please feel free to check out my website at https://kateglittoris.wordpress.com/


End file.
